<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Towa City Coffee Shop (discontinued) by celestiasmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521979">Towa City Coffee Shop (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea'>celestiasmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the coffee shop poly lesbian story you've all been waiting for :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi/Naegi Komaru, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Komaru/Fukawa Touko/Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ogami Sakura/Fukawa Touko, Ogami Sakura/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Komaru Naegi meets a cute girl (or Komahina 2: Electric Boogaloo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it! Each chapter will focus on a different girl to start so our first chapter is about Komaru mostly :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaru locked her bike up on the rack in front of the shop. She yawned and pulled the key from her pocket. It was way too early to be working, but she needed to open the shop for the morning coffee rush. Well, “rush” might be an overstatement, usually it was like 5 or 6 people who came in between 6:30 and 8:00. In a big place like Towa City, there was so many coffee shops around that most of them didn’t see too much traffic. Not to mention, most of them, including the one Komaru worked at, were owned by the Togami conglomerate. <br/>Komaru unlocked the door and flicked on the light switch. She glanced at the Help Wanted sign in the window. Help would certainly be nice. She pulled all the chairs down off the tables and made sure everything was perfect. Once she was satisfied, she flipped the sign on the door to “Open” and walked behind the counter. Man, this was supposed to just be a temporary job until she could save up to go to college. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to major in just yet, though. Maybe law school like her brother? She leaned on the counter with her elbows. She could be in college, but here she was, staring at some donuts.<br/>The bell on the door rang, and a girl walked in. She caught Komaru’s eye immediately. She wore blue athletic shorts and a red zip up sweatshirt over a tight white tank top. Her hair was a warm brown and it was in a tight ponytail, which seemed just as bouncy as her… uh, personality. <br/>“Hi!” She said, walking up to the counter. “I’m Aoi Asahina!” Komaru stood up straight. <br/>“Uh, I’m Komaru Naegi.” Customers didn’t usually introduce themselves by their full name. “What can I get for you?”<br/>“How about.. A job!” The girl gestured to the Help Wanted sign in the window. “I’m looking for work since the pools are closing. Can’t really be a lifeguard when it isn’t summer!” She laughed. Oh, so she was a swimmer. That explained her athletic body. <br/>“Yeah, I can give you an application.” Komaru searched around the cabinets for the papers. She located one and slid it across the counter. “You’re pretty much guaranteed the job, though. I’m like the only one who works here.” She laughed nervously. The girl- Asahina- responded with her bright, happy laugh that, not to be overdramatic, but Komaru could have listened to forever. <br/>Asahina picked up the application. “Got a pen? I’ll fill it out right now!” <br/>“Yeah… Here…” Komaru handed her the first pen she saw, only realizing once Asahina had it in her hand that it was a fluffy pink pen Komaru had bought at the dollar store on a whim. <br/>“Haha! This is so cute!” She happily poked the pink pompom on the end of it. “Did you pick it out?”<br/>“Uhh, yeah, I just thought it would add some fun to this job. It’s dumb.”<br/>“No, it’s not dumb! I think it’s so important to find something that makes you happy, no matter what you do!” Asahina’s eyes sparkled. Wow, she was so… cheerful. It was pretty impressive, to be honest. “Okay, let me just fill this out for you!” She bounced over to a table next to the window and started scribbling her information down onto the paper. After a few seconds, she  paused.<br/>“Hey, Komaru, right?” <br/>“Yeah?”<br/>“Can I have a donut?” <br/>“Yeah, what kind do you want?”<br/>“Chocolate frosting! With sprinkles.” Komaru got one from the case and set it on a plate. She brought it over to Asahina’s table. <br/>“Ooh, that looks so yummy!” She pulled her wallet from her pocket. “How much do I owe you?”<br/>“Oh, don’t worry, it’s on the house.” The two girls smiled at each other, maintaining eye contact just a little longer than they had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ultimate Writing Prodigy gets some inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toko Fukawa has a conversation with the barista at the coffee shop where she goes to write.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay it's the Toko chapter! Writing from her perspective is so fun :) I hope you like it! I'll try to keep to my schedule of updating every other day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toko reached over and shut off her alarm. Not that she needed it, seeing as she hadn’t slept all night. She just couldn’t stop thinking about the book she was in the middle of writing. There just wasn’t a satisfying way to resolve the plot. Maybe caffeine would help her think. She dragged herself out of bed and got dressed, not bothering to shower or take her hair out of the two messy braids she’d put it in a few days ago. Grabbing her laptop bag, she left her apartment and headed to the coffee shop. <br/>She pushed open the door, cringing slightly as the bell announced her presence. “Oh, hi!” The green-haired barista said. God, it was like she was the only one who worked here or something. She was so unbearably energetic, even this early in the morning. “Can I get you your usual?”<br/>“Yeah, sure.” Toko sat down at a table in the back corner, where she sat pretty much every day. The barista- what was her name again? Omaru?- got to work preparing her coffee. She pulled out her laptop and stared at the words she’d written yesterday. None of this made sense. Her main character was hopelessly in love with someone, of course- all her books were romances, but not shallow chick lit ones. She wrote deep, passionate love stories. In this story, her protagonist was chasing after a high-class company executive. She’d planned on them getting together and making passionate love in the next chapter, but reading over it now… there was no way that could happen. It was just too unrealistic. She’d writen herself into a hole where there was no way the love interest would ever reciprocate the protagonist’s feelings. Maybe she should just delete it all and start fresh, and make him less cold and distant. But she had to have her manuscript turned in by next week. It was impossible to rewrite the whole thing in that time. She groaned, resting her head in her hands. Her contemplation was interrupted, however, by the sound of ceramics being set down on the wooden table. She looked up to see the barista standing in front of her. <br/>“Here’s your latte. How’s your writing going?”<br/>She took a sip of the drink. “Thanks. I’m a l-little stuck on my story, to be honest.”<br/>The girl slid into the seat across from her. “What are you stuck on? Maybe I can help! You write romance, yeah? I read a lot of shōjo manga, so I think I know quite a bit about the genre!” <br/>Did she say… shōjo manga? Yeah, no way. “I don’t write shallow trash like manga. I write deep, complex novels about the human experience as it pertains to romance and sexuality.” Toko may have been shy, but this was the one topic guaranteed to get a heated discussion out of her.<br/>“Oh. Well, that’s cool! I’d love to read your stuff!” This girl would not let it go.<br/>“...Maybe later.” <br/>“I should get back to work. Are you gonna come back tomorrow?”<br/>“Don’t I come here every day, Omaru?” <br/>“Well, clearly you don’t come often enough, because if you did, you would know it’s Komaru.” She got out of her seat with a smug expression on her face and walked off.<br/>Toko watched her walk away as she drank her latte. It fascinated her that someone like that, who was almost the complete opposite of her, could exist, and be not entirely unpleasant to be around. <br/>Suddenly, she sat up straight, almost spilling her coffee. It was like their conversation  had triggered a lightning bolt in her brain. A foil. That’s what her story needed. A foil for her main character, someone who was the opposite. She began typing furiously. Maybe she would try to talk to Omaru more often if it gave her this kind of inspiration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aoi's morning workout comes with a side of lesbianism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aoi meets a cute girl at the gym.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S THE FIRST SAKURAOI CHAPTER I'M SO EXCITED!!!! these two were my first Danganronpa ship and i just love them so much :) I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aoi took a deep breath and began her mental countdown. Three, two, one… She leapt off the diving block and dove gracefully into the cool water of the pool. Her arms sliced through the water powerfully, and before she knew it, she’d completed 100 laps. She glanced at the clock. 6:00 a.m. Perfect timing. She swam one more lap in breaststroke to cool down and then hopped up out of the pool.She  wanted to be an olympic swimmer, so she came to this gym to work out every day before work. She walked to the locker room, where she peeled off her wet swimsuit and turned on the shower, relishing the feel of the hot water on her skin. <br/>	She heard someone enter the room and turned around. Oh wow. A tall, muscular woman had just walked into the room. Man, she was hot. Aoi shook her head to snap herself out of it. Don’t be the stereotypical lesbian in a locker room, Aoi. She lifted her hand in a wave. “Hi.”<br/>	“Hello.” The woman had a soft, gentle voice that totally didn’t match her threatening appearance. She sat on the bench in the locker room and began untying her shoes. “I’ve watched you swimming from the weight room. You’re very good.” <br/>	“Oh! Thanks! It’s my dream to be an olympic swimmer.” She grinned. The woman turned on the shower next to her.<br/>	“Well, from what I have seen, you definitely have the skill.” She held out her hand. “I am Sakura Ogami.”<br/>	“Aoi Asahina.” She grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. The two girls smiled at each other. Then, perhaps realizing the situation in which they found themselves, they turned away and each finished with their showers. Aoi dried herself off with her towel and started getting dressed. <br/>	“So what about you?” She asked.<br/>	“What about me?”<br/>	“Do you come here every day? You look like it.” Oh geez, did she say that last thing out loud?<br/>	Sakura chuckled. “Yes. There are people who think that the strongest person in the world cannot be a woman. I would like to prove them wrong.” <br/>	“Wow.” Aoi said breathlessly. “That’s so cool.” Sakura turned away, blushing a little bit. The two girls, now fully showered and dressed, grabbed their bags and left the locker room. <br/>	“I gotta go to work! I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakura!” Aoi exclaimed. “Actually, wait!” Let me give you a business card for the coffee shop where I work, and maybe you can come by sometime!” She pulled a card from the pocket of her bag and handed it to Sakura, who accepted it with a smile. <br/>	“I will visit as soon as I can.” She turned and walked behind the front desk of the gym.<br/>	“Oh! You work here?”<br/>	“Yes. My family owns this gym.”<br/>	“Oh! That’s really cool!” Aoi beamed at her and skipped out the door. “I’ll see you later!” She waved enthusiastically as the doors closed behind her. <br/>	Wow, Sakura was really cute. She’d have to invite her to join her in the pool sometime. Aoi got to the bus stop just as the bus was pulling up. She swiped her city transit pass and got on. She couldn’t wait to get to work so she could tell Komaru all about Sakura. They talked pretty often about girls they found cute, especially the dark-haired girl with the glasses who came in every day to write. Aoi thought Komaru was pretty cute herself, although she hadn’t said anything, of course. That would just be unprofessional. The bus pulled up to the stop in front of the coffee shop and Aoi got off, thanking the driver and hopping onto the sidewalk. She checked her watch. 6:30 a.m. Time for work. She pushed open the door with a grin, ready for a great day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>By the way, them meeting in the shower room was inspired by that bath house scene from THH, you know the one ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. God i'm so bad at naming chapters someone help me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakura visits the coffee shop, where she bumps into someone...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! god toko's stuttering is a pain to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door of the gym opened. Sakura looked up from the protein coffee she was drinking. “Hello, Leon.”<br/>	“Hey, Ogre.” A red-haired guy, dressed in an outfit that looked way too punk for a gym, walked in. “Am I on time?”<br/>	Sakura checked her watch. “Barely.” Leon had been working the afternoon shift for the past few months. She had no idea why, as he seemed to not care about any sports, and spent most of his time at work writing lyrics for his band. But today she was grateful, because having someone to work the afternoon shift meant that she could check out that coffee shop that the girl from that morning worked at. <br/>	She stood up and grabbed her bag, tossing the building key to Leon. “Good luck.”<br/>	He laughed. “See ya later.”<br/>	She walked out the door. Leon was not exactly… competent. Well, whatever. As long as there was someone to work there. She got in her car and pulled up the directions for the coffee shop on her phone. Sakura smiled to herself and drove off.<br/>	Once she arrived at the coffee shop, she stepped out of her car and opened the door to the shop, where someone immediately bumped into her. <br/>“Oh!” Sakura instinctively reached out and caught the person, who turned out to be a small, pale, dark-haired girl with huge round glasses. They stared at each other. The girl looked shocked, her cheeks flushed. After a few seconds, Sakura realized she should probably let go of the girl. Sometimes she forgot how intimidating her appearance could be.  <br/>“Uh, sorry.” Sakura set the girl back on her feet. “Are you okay?”<br/>“Y-yes! I’m s-so sorry-” She stammered. “I d-didn’t- I-i mean-”<br/>“It’s ok.” Sakura put a hand on the girl’s shoulder to steady her, as she was still shaking like a leaf. “Let’s try that again. I’m Sakura Ogami.” She held out out her hand. <br/>“T-toko Fukawa.” She shook Sakura’s hand. Her hand felt so small and delicate. “W-why are you staring at me?” Sakura blushed. She didn’t think she had been so obvious. “It’s b-because you t-think I’m ugly, isn’t it?”<br/>“No!” Wow, this girl had some self-esteem issues. “If anything, I think you’re cute!” Oh, wow, she just said that. Out loud.<br/>“Y-you think I’m cute?” Toko’s face was bright red. Sakura felt herself blushing too.<br/>“Uh. Yeah. You should fix your glasses, though. They’re a bit crooked.” Toko reached up and adjusted them. <br/>“Thank you.” She said quietly. “You can go sit down now, I don’t want to take up your time.”<br/>“Oh, um, ok.” Sakura glanced around the coffee shop. All the tables seemed to be full. <br/>Toko sighed. She seemed to have noticed the same problem. “Well, fine. You can sit at my table, if you aren’t embarrassed to be seen with someone like me.”<br/>“There’s no reason for me to be embarrassed. I’d be honored to sit with you.”<br/>Toko turned away and walked toward the table. “W-well, come on t-then.” She stammered, leading Sakura over to her spot in the corner. She sat down and gestured for Sakura to sit down, which she happily did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>